


Bleed

by GirlsDontCry



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsDontCry/pseuds/GirlsDontCry
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten into another fight. Kagome storms off. Naraku finds her and injects her with and dangerous poison. The only one that can save her is Sesshomaru. Will he and in what way can he help her





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Pain is Everywhere  
Playlist  
No Surprise- Daughtry  
Bring Me to Life- Evanescence  
White Horse – Taylor Swift  
Kagome huff as she storms through the forest trying to put as much distance as she could between her and the baka, tears where welling up in her eyes as she thought about their last fight.  
Flashback  
Kagome was setting up camp and cooking some fish over the fire while everyone else where settling in for the night. Miroku and Sango where leaning against a tree talking about her village and how would they rebuild it after Naraku was defeated. Shippo was next to the fire coloring in his coloring book that Kagome got him the last time she visited her family.  
Kagome sighed as she looked towards the tree where a certain half-breed should be sitting. But no, he wasn't there. As soon as they starting setting up camp he left. Kagome was starting to wonder if he smelt something that could cause them harm.  
Kagome heard a loud snap of a tree branch, everyone quickly look towards the was walking towards them trying to fixes his closes. Kagome hears a loud sniffing sound and she look towards Shippo. He was smelling the air and then he quickly covered his noise, and gaged.   
Miroku was the first one to break the silence, "Where have you been my dear friend. We were about to send out a search party for you."  
Inuyasha just looked away and watch soul stealer fly across the sky. Everyone seems to come to the same conclusion of where he was and what he was doing. Kagome jump up and put her hands one her hips, "Really Inuyasha, she Naraku whore, she just trying to get close to you and all the information you give her goes back to Naraku. How can you be so stupid?" She was huffing and puffing after her speech.  
Kagome had long ago got over her feeling for Inuyasha. She was mad because of his stupidity and how it once again gotten them into trouble.   
Inuyasha in a blink of an eye was in front of her and said in the deepest and animal like voice, "Don't you ever call her that again. You just mad that you'll never be as good as the real Kikyou. And you'll always a fake, a fraud compared to her."  
After his speech, you could a loud crack sound as Kagome's hand contacted Inuyasha face. He looked towards the ground realizing what he said in the heat of the moments. He looked back at Kagome to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes.  
She quickly turns her back and walk out of camp.  
End of Flashback  
This is how she got lost in the woods. Her heart was broken for the last time. She just wanted to scream, she was too distracted by her own feelings to feel an evil aura surrounding her.  
An evil laugh brought her out of her inner thoughts. She quickly spins in circles trying to found the body to go with the voice. Her teary eyes land on the one and only Naraku. He had and sly grin on his face. "So, my sweet Kagome, what has he done this time."  
Kagome reaches for her bow and arrow but relies she left it back at camp. Naraku see this and walk towards her. He circles her and slowly pulls out a little cloth pouch from his sleeve. "What do you want Naraku?" Kagome said with as much venom in her innocence voice she could.  
Naraku just chuckle as he opens the pouch and empties it into his hand, it was deep purple powder. He got close enough for Kagome to feel his breath on her skin. "Do you know what this is?" he asks and he blows it in her face.  
Kagome take deep breath as the dust settles on her. Her body starts to heat up and she could feel her mind go fuzzy. Naraku just laughs as she falls forward. "This is called mating lust. It makes the person so hot to the point where their body will burn out. They only way to cure this is the touch of a mate. The thing is your mate is Sesshomaru and he hates humans."  
Kagome could hear his laughter as her world goes dark. Her last thought was I will certainly die.


	2. Chapter Two- Reaction

Chapter Two- Reaction  
Playlist  
Alice- Avril Lavigne  
E.T - Katy Perry  
In the Dark – Dev  
Inuyasha was running through the forest following Kagome scent. He could not believe he said that to her. Inuyasha did not mean anything he said, it just came out. As he sniffs the air once again he, growls. He catches the scent of Naraku. He quickly rushes towards the scent. As he gets closer, he sees something that disturbed him.  
Kagome is on the ground panting trying to claw off her clothes. As he got closer, he smells her need. Inuyasha eye tint pink.  
"Inuyasha!" He hears and shakes his head clear. He looks over his shoulder to see Miroku and Sango riding the firer cat towards him. He sees Sango's face as she spots Kagome on the ground pant and clothes tattered.  
"What happen!" she screams as she jumps off the firer cat before it touches the ground. She rushes to Kagome as Miroku reaches Inuyasha's side. They both look on as Sango try to tend to Kagome. Every time she touched her, she would scream out in pain.  
As her arousal gets stronger, Inuyasha's inner beast was clawing to get out. He quickly turns around and starts heading to the forest.  
"Where are, you going? We have to help Kagome!" Sango yells as she attempts to hold on to overheat miko. Miroku stands in between them looking at Kagome to Inuyasha. Then looks at Inuyasha with worried eyes.  
Inuyasha kept looking towards the forest and speaks, "Naraku was here, he did something to Kagome, and I am going to get help. Whatever he did caused Kagome to be in an extreme state of arousal and I am not strong enough to hold back my inner beast." With that said, he runs into the forest.  
Sango looks down at Kagome. Her shirt was almost completely gone, her nails where bloody and ragged from clawing her clothes and skins. She was panting hard and moaning, Kagome hair as tangle and wet from all her sweat. Sango was holding her hands to her side to stop her from clawing herself, Kagome wrist where raw from trying to get out of Sango's grip.  
Miroku comes and sits by Sango and looks down at the poor miko. "Who is he going to get?" Sango ask not looking up from Kagome.  
"Sesshomaru." Miroku plainly stated.  
"What!" Sango screeched, her head snapped up looking at the monk. "Is he crazy? Why would he help us? Her?"  
"Because dearest Sango, "Miroku tells Sango in a gentle voice not looking at her, "Kagome is Sesshomaru mate."  
"Have you lost your mind?" she yells.  
"Have you not notice that Sesshomaru have been around more often?" Miroku snapped, "How he always there to save Kagome? How he talks to her as an equal?" Sango looks at Miroku in shock. "As soon a demon meets his mate, he will feel love and lust for his mate. They can evoke feels of love and lust in them to make them theirs. Sesshomaru is noble and he would not push that on the female like most demons."  
Sango is shocked. "How do you know all of this about Sesshomaru?"  
Miroku slowly stands up to his total height, and said in a proud firm voice "My family have been servant for Sesshomaru family for many generations."  
Sango just looks at him and then returns to look at Kagome, "So what now?"  
Miroku sigh and sits down next to Sango again. "Now we wait for Sesshomaru to give us orders." They sat together and looked over Kagome.  
Kagome mind  
_Everything is burning, must get out of these clothes. I need something. What do I need? Must have it, him? Where is he? Who is he? Sesshomaru. Why do I need Sesshomaru?_


	3. Chapter Three- Confrontations

Chapter Three- Confrontations

Playlist

Never to Late- Three Days Grace

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

Going Under- Evanescence

As Inuyasha runs through the forest looking for his elder brother known are Sesshomaru. Many people do not know how Sesshomaru does not hate humans but just little respect for them. If you look through his eyes and his life you would understand.

As Inuyasha runs towards his brother’s land he thinks about his relationship with his brother. He was not a complete idiot he knows that if his brother really wanted him dead he would be. Inuyasha know all the fighting is a way to keep his promise to their father to train him.

Granted Inuyasha did not know of this until he heard Miroku giving an update of Kagome to Sesshomaru. At first Inuyasha had been beyond angry with the monk until he explained his relationship with the Western Lord. The monk’s job was to ensure Kagome safety and help her adjust to the life in this era. Then he really lost it when Miroku said that they are mates. He thought it was just one of Sesshomaru’s plane to get their father’s sword.

After Inuyasha and the monks talk, he watches closely at Sesshomaru and Kagome interactions. Sesshomaru would always show up when Kagome really need saving. He did not harm her in any physical or mental ways that even Inuyasha had. Inuyasha has soon learn to except that fact and realize the honor of looking over the Lord’s mate until claiming.

Inuyasha’s thoughts were cut short at the sight of his elder brother. Sesshomaru’s eyes were red, his moon ray colored hair floated around him with power. Inuyasha did not need to tell what happen to Kagome because he knew that he could feel it.

Inuyasha stop in his tracks and looked at the ground to show his submission to the Alpha of the pack. Inuyasha might hate his older brother but they were still family, pack. Inuyasha kept his eye to the forest floor until Sesshomaru past him and started running towards Kagome. Inuyasha ran behind the Alpha, he knew if he tried to run beside Sesshomaru that would be challenging him. Either of them did not have time to fight for the right of an Alpha.

As they reach the clearing which lay Kagome, Sango, and Miroku; Inuyasha could smell the blood and arousal. His eyes start to turn red but before they could complete change red he was slam into the nearest tree with Sesshomaru claws biting into his neck. A low growl escape the lips of Sesshomaru’s lip meant to be a warning that spoke for its self. The warning told Inuyasha if he touches Sesshomaru’s mate he was died. With one finally squeeze of his neck Inuyasha was released.

While he panted on the ground watching Sesshomaru walk over to an almost nude Kagome, who was screaming in pain. As Sesshomaru kneeled by Kagome he let a soft growl that was almost a purr meant to sooth one mate. While Sesshomaru continued to purr he gentle wiped Kagome’s hair out of her face. Kagome body responded to the contact be leaning into his hand. Her eyes slowly open to the purring the fire was going down some and she did not understand how or why but she did not care at this point. As her eyes opened she saw Sesshomaru leaning over her, his hair draped over her as if it was a shield like the knight in fairy tale used. Kagome looked in to Sesshomaru as and notice there was a hidden glow in his melted gold eyes. Looking closer and lifting by arching her back to get a better look. Then suddenly felt a claw hand on her naked side which cause her eyes to rule back into her head and moan in pleasure.


	4. Chapter Four- Pleasure

Chapter Four- Pleasure

Playlist

Hot- Avril Lavigne

Every time we touch- Cascada

Sesshomaru could smell the arousal of his mate before he could see her. He could feel how feverish she was and knew what has happen. As he and his brother entered the clearing which lay his ill mate his beast fought to get out to protect his mate. The thing about dog demons is that they are over protective of what is theirs. Kagome was Sesshomaru even if she didn’t know it yet.

As Sesshomaru entered the clearing Miroku and his mate Sango move away from Kagome. As soon as Sango hand moved away from Kagome body her hands went to her body to tar away what little close she had left. Sesshomaru could smell blood and knew who it was from.

Sesshomaru went to her body right away and while on the way he took the top of his outfit off and place it over her. He gentle grabbed her wrist in on clawed hand and with the other pushed hair out of her soaked hair out of her face. Sesshomaru gentle purred to his mate to soothed her and help with the fever.

Kagome’s body already start to react to Sesshomaru touch. Her heart rate decreased and she slowly arched in to his touch. A quite moan slipped from Kagome’s lips as pleasure coursed throw her body. All she wanted was more of this pleasure.

As Sesshomaru’s and Kagome’s eye locked everyone in the clearing could feel the tension. Not the bad kind but not the good kind either. Kagome’s eyes were hazy from the drug, she could barely see but she knew that it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gently cresses his Kagome check trying to relax her further. Kagome eyes slowly fells tried and relaxed from his cresses.

As Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stand to one side watching the scene in front of them with confusion and wonder. They saw Sesshomaru lean down and whisper in the ancient tongue of the dog demon into Kagome’s ear.

“What is he saying?” Sango said to no one.

“Sleep my ai, let me hold all your pain, let yourself sleep. Sleep deep.” Said Miroku.

“What does that mean?” asked Sango.

“It a sleeping spell that male dog demon can use to allow their mate to go into a healing sleep.” Responded Inuyasha.

Sango’s mind was racing as she watched Sesshomaru lift a peaceful sleeping Kagome into his arm and head off to the West. “You may follow” spoke to the group without stopping to look back to see if they heard him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku and then followed his elder brother. Miroku followed without hesitation, while Sango took a mount to follow.


	5. Chapter Five- Dreams

Chapter Five- Dreams

Playlist

Sweet Dreams- Marilyn Manson

As Sesshomaru held Kagome close to his chest as she slumbers he runs full speed to his castle. He knew that his brother and his pack was following at a pace quite slower than his, due to his true dog demon body. As Kagome lets out of breathy moan and try to come one with Sesshomaru. He knew that whatever was given to her was allowing her to feel the need to mate. Because of the sleeping spell did not give complete relief. Sesshomaru brought Kagome’s face next to his and let an out a purr to help sooth her mind as much as he could. The suddenness of spicy sent of arousal let Sesshomaru know the Kagome just climaxed. After the climax, Kagome’s body becomes more at peace. Sesshomaru spares Kagome one last look and continues to speed towards his only home.

_Kagome’s Dream_

_It’s so warm. What is that lovely sound I hear? My eyes feel so heavy, but I feel so much. There are hands all over me. A pair of them kneading my breast and twisting my nipples, almost to the point of pain. A loud moan escapes my lips as my back arches. I feel more hands and there spreading my legs. I feeling all these sensations and I try to move my body into them. I have never felt this great delicious pain or is pleasure. Those hands on me on my breast were relentless, and the hands on my legs were going just so slow to where I feel this lovely throb. My body was too heavy for my demand anything from these hands. Then suddenly, fingers were going in and out of me to the point I was drowning in the pleasure. Then I heard this sound that took me over the edge. Everything was light, and so pleasure that left me free. Then I final felt peace and everything washed away._


	6. Chapter Six- Mending

Chapter Six- Mending

Playlist

Too many too Mend – Libby Weaver

I Bet You Don’t Curse God – Christina Grimmie

 

Sesshomaru arrived at his home and quickly walk through the entrance and walk through the hallways to his chambers. He walked passed many for his servants and guards without acknowledging them. They didn’t mind because they are use too his behavior and have too much loyalty to him to complain.

Inuyasha and the gang arrive shortly after Sesshomaru, the head of the guard Eric walks out to greet them. “Welcome, we have rooms and meals prepared for you.”

Miroku walks up and shake Eric out stretch hand. It was a sight to see them together. Eric was about a foot taller and was more muscular. He had long black hair that was braided, his eyes were sky blue and seemed to glow. He was a Skywalker. Skywalker were demon like beans but more godlike powers and abilities. Miroku didn’t hesitate in saying, “My good friend it has been long, where is that girl of yours? That is who I really want to see.”

Inuyasha and Sango tensed because Miroku has casually ask for a Skywalker’s mate. Skywalker even though they are rare, are known to be very deadly towards people who show any interest to their mates.

Eric just let out a booming laugh and said, “Samantha is with Rin. She has taken to her education as Sesshomaru as ordered. She will join us once she goes to see Sesshomaru’s mate.”

Sango jumped in and said, “Where is Kagome, is she well, can we see her?” She asked question after question forgetting she was in what she perceived as an enemy’s home.

Eric looked at the group and nodded to Miroku and said, “You remember where you chamber was, lead them there. Enjoy your meal and someone will be by to give you an update on Sesshomaru’s mate.”

Eric left them without giving Sango’s question any kind of acknowledgment. Miroku walked into Sesshomaru’s manor with confidents and familiarity. Sango look at Inuyasha and he shrugged and they both followed Miroku to their chambers.

Sesshomaru entered his chamber with his mate still sleep. He walks over to his four-post bed, he pushed is dark purple curtains aside and gently laid Kagome on his silk sliver sheets. Kagome gave a moan of protest being separated from her mate. Kagome’s body already starts to heat up once more, and she starts to stir. Sesshomaru strips Kagome of his top and the rest of her tattered clothing. He lets of a slight growl at the scent of Naraku that lingers on her clothing. He swiftly throws her clothing in to the roaring fire that was in the fire place. Once that was done he strip off all his armor and clothing.

Once he was naked he climbed in bed and on top of Kagome’s restless body. Her body responds to this action. Her nipples harden and she opens her leg to get Sesshomaru to lay between them. Sesshomaru lets out a slight purr as he moves her hair away from her face.

“Open your eyes, look at me.” Sesshomaru speaks in a strong commanding voice to Kagome.

Her eyes flutter open, she looks around trying to get any sense of her surrounding but couldn’t. The only thing she could grasp was, “Sesshomaru”

 


	7. Chapter Seven- Mating

Chapter Seven- Mating

Playlist

Adore You – Miley Cyrus

Pillow talk- Zayn

 

Kagome look at Sesshomaru with confusion and want. She could not understand her body reaction and his action. He sees this play across her face, he lets out a soft purr trying to settle her.It has the opposite effect. The purring cause his chest to vibrate and simulate her body.

She lets out a moan and starts to move her body. Her hips moved up and down against Sesshomaru erection trying to get him to enter her. They could feel wetness soak their lower half. Her arousal flooded the room. Sesshomaru grasped her hip with a strong hand, she felt the prick of his claws. “Miko, clam yourself.” He said in a gravelly voice.

Kagome tried to listen but the heat was coming back and she just wanted relief. “I need it, please give it to me.”

“You have been exposed to a substance that has cause you to enter a prolong heat. I have to purge you of it, this means we must mate.” He spoke this as he moved her sweat soaked hair away from her neck. Kagome was too far gone to really understand what he was saying.

Sesshomaru leans towards her neck and scraped his fangs across it. As she let out a moan of pleasure he sank his fangs into her neck. Kagome’s eyes widen at the pleasure that was coursing through her now. I was like orgasmic pleasure but much more potent. Her hands without her knowledge grasp onto his back hard enough to back skin.

He didn’t register the pain. He was focused on the task at hand. He felt the pleasure but he had to stay in control to complete the mating. He let his venom flow freely until he felt it settle into her body. Once that was done he removed his fangs and lifted his head. Looking at Kagome he saw she was lost in the pleasure of the first part of the mating. Already he could feel her body starting to gain control of itself. Her arousal was mostly due to the mating now and not to the mating dust.

Sesshomaru lifted his upper body off Kagome and brought his wrist to his mouth. He cut his wrist with his fangs and filled his mouth with blood. Once he had a mouth full, he leaned over Kagome a placed his lip over hers forcing his blood into her mouth.

The blood in Kagome’s mouth was the sweetest wine she ever had and it had the same effect as wine had on her. It made her warm and drunk, she wanted more. Once Sesshomaru’s mouth was empty he moved his wrist to her mouth and let her drink.

She drank until she was overcome with tiredness. As she fell asleep Sesshomaru moved his wrist to his mouth and licked the wound to close it. With the wound closing he felt Kagome go into a deep sleep to finish the mating process.

When she was reached the deepest form of sleep he felt a strong energy outside his door. Before that person could knock he said, “Enter”. He did not move from his place on Kagome and didn’t try to cover them up. A young woman walked in and closed the bedroom door.

This woman was innocently beautiful. She has long wavy brownish/purplish hair and a young face. Her pale skin was a glow to it and her long flowy dark blue dress accentuated this aspect.“Sesshomaru I have come to check on your mate if you give your consent.” She spoke to him as an equal and with respect.

Sesshomaru said, “I will allow it, Samantha.” But he did not move. Samantha walked to Kagome who was fast asleep on the bed. With hands of a healer she looks at her neck.

“The mating mark is coming along nicely.” Samantha said while looking at the moon forming on her neck. She straightens herself up and headed back towards the door. “I will go let her complains know.” And she left without looking back at the entwine couple.


	8. Chapter Eight - Strength

Chapter Eight - Strength

Playlist

Skin- Rihanna

Clarity- Zedd ft. Foxes

Samantha walk down the winding hallways heading to Miroku and his friends to deliver the news about Kagome. As she walked she felt the presents of her mate. Before she could turn to look at him she was against the wall with her arms held above her head. Eric breathed in her scent and could smell arousal and Sesshomaru. Eric’s eyes glowed brighter and looked Samantha in the eyes. Samantha simple tilted her neck to the side to show submission and her mating mark.

Her mating mark was electric blue star to match the one in the middle of Eric’s chest. Eric pushed his face into her neck and took a deep breath. With this breath, he could tell is was Sesshomaru’s mate arousal that he smells not hers. This allowed him to regain control of himself. Even with control of his inner demon he did not release Samantha from the wall.

Samantha let out a slight moan due Eric sucking on the mating mark. Her arousal start to fill the hallway. Eric left leg wedge itself in between her to rub against her sex. She started to grind against his leg as Eric tried to restate his claim. The smell of another male on her had pushed his instincts into overdrive.

He finally released her hands to grab her waist. Leaned back to give enough room for her to warp her legs around his waist. Once her legs were secure his hand started lifting the long skirt of her dress. Soon they found her center and started rub her clit fast and hard. Samantha had wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a long soft moan. Her climax was fast approaching due to stimulation to her clit and mark. She reaches her climax, and Eric bit into her mating mark to reach his.

They both froze in that position, trying to regain composure. Once he felt that Samantha was strong enough he places her on the ground. He was about to leave to return to the training room, when she grabbed his arm. He turned to face her and saw her expression. It was one of devotion and fear.

He lifted his hands to her face to cradle it and says, “What is it you fear?” These words were so soft that they seem to float away.

“I feel him, he is coming. I don’t know if I am strong enough to do what must be done.” Samantha said in a childlike voice.

Eric just shake his head and gathers her in his arms. He picks her up and continues towards Miroku and friends. “You don’t need to be strong. You have me to provide the strength. Sesshomaru has also made an oath, he will do what he has promise.” He says this with conviction, while she just holds him close.

The have reached the door that they are behind. Eric slowly places Samantha gently on her feet. She busies herself by fixing her dress. He just watches her quietly letting her set the pace. He could feel the people behind the door. He snorts softly. She finally looks up at him. He just shakes his head and opens the door.


End file.
